Rosario and a Contracter
by XxLe4tf0r4eadxX
Summary: What if no one knew the history of Tsukune and he was a contractor? (BD-102) What will happen to his harem and Hell's Gate and the future? R&R and there is some laziness in these chapters. Soon to be M due to sexual content.
1. Introductions

**A/N: Note that Tsukune's mask is the opposite of Hei's mask, which is the lightning bolt on the other eye, the smile is down and that's it. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Tsukune's room_

_18:00 or 8:00 P.M_

Tsukune sighed as he fell back on his bed with a large squeak emitted from the bed. He was under stress as massive amount of sweat was already formed and dropping down his head towards his face, leaving a wet trail as it slightly goes down.

_What am I supposed to do? I'll get a late absence and the girls are worrying over me, but I can't tell them the truth._

He sighed again as he closed his eyes, trying to rest it as a day of 'work' over did his strength. He can feel a bit of sore pulsing through his muscles if he walked.

Tsukune was a contractor. A contractor was a person who had a supernatural abilities that can help humanity, or make humanity fall, but if a power is used, they must do a specific method, paying for their contract, hence why they are called Contractors.

Tsukune lay, his eyes closed and trying to feel the cold air when he felt none. He opened his eyes, somewhat desperate of the refreshing feeling as he looked towards the window. It was closed shut. He groaned, standing up and heading towards the window planning to open it and let the cool breeze in. He used his hands and pushed it up. A rush of cold air went inside his room as he embraced the cold air, closing his eyes once again. He rested his hands on the window sill as he allowed the tired feeling to overcome his body, waiting for it to pass over.

He then heard a sound of a car invading his house. As he opened his eyes, he recognizes this car as he shakes his head with no reason, smiling a bit. _So you come again Aya? _The woman turns off the car, the blinding white light and red light turning off. Her door opened with a click and a beautiful figure stepped out, the slight wind making her hair flow with it. She looks up to find Tsukune waving at her with a smile, to which she responded by waving back, before walking toward his door and waving her hand. A small blue aura surrounded her for a few seconds and puts her hand on the door. _  
_

The door was unlocked with a 'click' and her aura disappeared and she opened the door, entering the house.

**XXXX**

The woman walked in Tsukune's bedroom, and stares at him, before chuckling.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it BD-102?" The woman asks, obviously acknowledging their previous meeting/encounter. She walked forward, with her face an inch away from Tsukune. She smiled before she places a kiss against Tsukune's lips, to which Tsukune was not surprised. Her contract for using her power was to kiss anyone in sight. She blushed red as she turned away quickly.

"Sorry." She apologized, reminding him of her contract.

"It's alright, though let me ask you this," She turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you here?"

She sighed as she headed towards Tsukune's bed, and lay on it. She closed her eyes, showing she was tired.

"I was lonely and I figured you were awake, so I came." She explained calmly, the drowsiness in her dormant stage as she spoke, explaining her calm voice. Tsukune walked towards her and lay beside her, to which she didn't mind. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, the same tiredness with her.

"You always come when your lonely. That is like...every night." He needlessly reminds her. He was thinking silently before a he smiled at the thought to joke her.

"Do you come here every night just to kiss me? Am I 'that' irresistable to girls?" He joked with no intention of potentially harming her. She opened her eyes, wide in surprise as a crimson red blush already formed at her cheeks. She punched him playfully on his sholder, embarrassed.

"Don't think of it that way!" Tsukune chuckled at her sudden reaction, putting his arm back in place._ Says the girl who kisses me every time she unlocks my door..._

"Yeah, yeah," he trails off, completing his objective with a smile.

"Tsukune?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know BK-201?"

...

He nods with a,

"Yeah, I do."

**(Play Darker Than Black Opening 2: Hero Without a Name)**

**XXXXXX**

_Yokai Academy_

_8:00 P.M or 18:00_

_I wonder where Tsukune is..._Mizore thought sadly as she looked through Tsukune's open window, to which she is leaning on the side, perfectly balanced so she won't fall off. She and the rest of his harem discovered that ever since the gate in Tokyo appeared, he is not in his room very often, and which in he mornings, Moka decides not to take his blood because he seemed very weak, but he still welcomes it. Mizore knew something was different about Tsukune. She then heard the unlocking of a door and she stayed in the same place, unafraid of the figure about to enter. She continued to stay in the same position, until the door opened.

It revealed a seemingly tired Tsukune, to which she was happy at his presence and went off the window. She then landed on the floor and ran towards him to which she hugs him. He responds by hugging her back.

"Hi Mizore..." His voice was croaky and low and she can tell he was really tired.

"I missed you Tsukune." She confessed, to which it was no surprise to him. She does this every night he is gone.

"I was running around campus," he lied. He knew they cannot know his secret. Not until it's the right time and he will never know their reaction, until it will be revealed. Mizore was unsure if he was lying or not because she has never seen Tsukune run around campus. But she wanted to be sure.

"Are you sure Tsukune?" Tsukune got nervous slightly as he still had to play along.

"Yes? Why do you think I'm all tired and sweaty?" He reasoned with her, to which she was assured that she wasn't lying. She smiled. She has never gotten a moment alone with Tsukune...in his room.

At least until either Moka, Yukari, or Kurumu ruin the moment.

Mizore leaned in to kiss him, with slightly elevating her level to reach his lips until...

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING FROSTY THE SNOW SKANK!?" A familiar voice booms through the room, to which Tsukune and Mizore recognize...

_Kurumu..._

_Cow..._

Mizore groaned in frustration. All her moments with Tsukune has been ruined. Tsukune groans yet again. _I'm going to die of love..._Tsukune chuckled at the thought, but this was getting on his nerves.

"I'm tired of you stealing MY Tsukune! Time for you to le-" Kurumu is cut off when a small rope appeared on her wrist to which she follows only to find Tsukune holding the rope with an emotionless expression.

An eerie sound elapsed from Tsukune's waist as he threw another rope dart as Mizore's arm, to which she steps back in surprise and a small blue aura surrounds Tsukune as a red glow erupted from Tsukune's pupil, indicating his use of power. They both watched with awe at his current position until...

Shock.

They both fell with a thud as they are knocked out from the electric shock. He sighs as he unwrapped the rope dart from both of the students of Yokai Academy.

"I'm getting tired of this." He says with remorse as the repetitive actions of all the girls was getting on his nerves. Also with Moka's 'thirst'. Little did he know, the said vampire was watching the events through her window with a surprised expression.

* * *

**A/N: I was really lazy on this chapter so I didn't express it as much right now. I will put full expression on the next one! Sorry! Cheers! ~ XxLe4tf0r4eadxX**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks all who reviewed for my first chapter of Rosario and a Contracter! If you guys want new chapters, I want at least one review, because it is like money to me! Enjoy and sorry for the laziness in the last chapter! **

* * *

**Time: 8:30 P.M**

Tsukune grunted as he carried the two woman over his shoulders, the weight pushing against his defined muscles hidden by his shirt. All of his strength was being used as the familiar snow woman and succubus's weight pulled him down. He soon reached the girl's dorm, passing through the cold night as it gave him a little morale to go faster. He was stopped by a familiar witch when he settles down Kurumu on the wall, the weight of her breasts not on his shoulders relieving him. The witch pointed her wand at Tsukune, oblivious to her that it was her friend, not an intruder.

"You there, you are not allowed to be allowed here!" The voice of the witch boomed through the hallways, with Tsukune unscathed by the fear that was supposedly supposed to happen. He turned his head and looked at her with a blank and sort of tired stare, to which the woman's eyes opened wide and lowered her wand.

"Ruby, please, I'm tired from running around campus, can you just help me put Mizore and Kurumu in her room?" He asks with a kind voice, to which Ruby nodded and understood the current situation Tsukune was in. She was in her normal uniform, looking over Yokai Academy for the headmaster. Ruby walked forward and turned to a door, she waved her wand in front of her in an unrecognizable pattern to Tsukune with the light glowing from the unclear-bluish glass in the middle. It was magic.

The door clicked and it slid open, with the magic from Ruby no longer being emitted by her wand. Tsukune nodded, signifying a thanks to the witch. Tsukune walked in Mizore's room, looking at a room he has never been in before, which was dark. He looked left to find a small kitchen and to the right he found a bed, a light brown table and next to the bed was small stereo and a picture of him on the wall. He recognized that he was always in her thoughts. A TV was on the opposite side of the bed.

He softly walked toward the bed, trying to not make any sound. He set the knocked-out snow woman on her bed with a squeak. He sighed as he then went outside, to find Ruby and a knocked-out succubus on the wall waiting for him. _Time for Kurumu..._He thought. With only one woman on his shoulders and already inside the girl's dorm, his shoulders won't be sore as much during the walk. He closed the door quietly and nodded to the witch. He picked up Kurumu, with the weight of her breasts taking up his arms strength. He walked through the lit corridors with Ruby, both silent with only the footsteps against the floor making the only sound.

They soon reached Kurumu's room, to which he then stood back. He does _not _want to see what's inside the room of the succubus. "I'll just leave this to you, Ruby," he said. Ruby nodded and Tsukune smiled. "Thanks." She nodded.

"Anything for you Tsukune." She said as he walked away, a job lying in her hands, with an overweight breast sized succubus.

**XXXXX**

**Same time**

"The packages are hidden by the vans being transported to the docks. Intercept the trucks before it reaches the boats and destroy it." Huang said, doing his usual hidden talk sessions with Mao, Hei, and Yin in the park. It was clearly dark as the white lamp posts filled the streets, providing light for people who pass by each lamp-post, with the object illuminating the object as it gets brighter the closer it gets.

"Is it dangerous?" Hei asked, his normal tone and his emotionless face still the same. He was on the bench that he sometimes lied on, but now since it's the night, he doesn't want to make his head lie down on a cold piece of wood.

"There will be guards, but no contractors. Should be a piece of cake for you." Huang spoke through his mouth, smoke leaving his mouth each time it opens due to the cigarette burning up. Hei nodded.

"Alright." Hei stood up with his hands in his pockets, heat stirring up inside of them as he walked off toward another direction, with Mao following him in pursuit.

**XXXXX**

**Morning**

Tsukune lay still as he was still drifting away in sleep, blackness that engulfed him still in the same position as it always was. The peace one cannot feel alive, but one can feel dormant. Soon, that peace was replaced with a loud sound.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL!?" Tsukune frantically screamed as his eyes opened wide in surprise as he stood up quickly, seeing if there was an intruder as he got in a fighting stance, only to find himself facepalming himself as he saw that the loud ring came from...

A clock.

"Urggh..." Tsukune grunted as he realized the known object and he used his hands to cover his ears, with the loud ring still in effect before Tsukune pressed the top of it, the ring shutting off, with peace in his room as he sighed. A rough morning for a rough contractor. The light shun through the windows that are shaded by a shade, with the bright light actually brighter due to the darkness Tsukune looked at during his sleep session.

Tsukune knew he won't be late as he actually woke up this time. The aftermath of the sleep session was the drowsiness in the process of leaving his body. He can tell as his eyes were still sensitive to the bright light as he started getting ready, before getting a towel and a bucket. He then headed towards the boy's washroom.

**XXXXX**

Tsukune walked with his light green uniform on towards the academy, relaxing against the air that passed around him, with various amounts of monsters en route to the campus as well. But what he didn't know, is that his usual meetings with the four girls appearing always happens, despite the circumstances.

"Tsukune..." A soft and familiar voice calling out his name. Tsukune turned his head to see a familiar snow woman approaching him, holding her head. He recognizes the aftermath of the shock as she began walking until she almost fell, to which he stepped forward and catched her. It was expected. He still had to keep his identity a secret, which was becoming harder and harder as each day passes. New evidence were being arisen from the newspaper club that is sometimes leading to Tsukune, to which he denies and either says it's a coincidence or that he never did the action.

"I feel dizzy...Can you kiss me back to life...?" She is basically asking a free kiss from Tsukune as he chuckles a bit, but no emotions come to him. The contractor has no feelings.

"Maybe not today. I'm tired from last night." He calmly explains. A thought came into Mizore's mind as she remembered blankly of what happened last night. Not all of her thoughts have came back into her mind yet. She decided in her mind that she won't talk about it, since she trusts Tsukune with all her heart. Just then, a familiar sight reached Tsukune's retinas as he saw a familiar pink-haired vampire that was running towards him with her bag in her hand.

"Tsukune!" She shouted his name, her sweet voice attracting the attention of few students that are walking towards Yokai Academy. Some looked while some ignored, with them being used to of Tsukune hogging 3 beautiful girls and a smart, yet short girl. Those girls are Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurouno, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Toujo and Yukari Sendo, making up the six as the contractor, the vampire, the succubus, the snow woman and the two witches. They loved him much due to his kind words and saving them. With Ruby absent due to doing objectives for the head master, Mikogami.

"Hi Moka," He greeted warmly with a smile.

"Hi Tsukune," She shyly greeted him, with her occasional look on her face that shows she wants Tsukune's blood. He shook his head quickly, before the vampire can ask her occasional question due to his half-human blood he has.

"Sorry Moka, I can't have you sucking my blood today. We have to work hard today for the newspaper right?" Moka's open mouth was closed as a bit of disappointment arose within her. She wanted and needed to suck Tsukune's blood today, at least before he leaves during class, like everyday. He doesn't want Moka sucking his blood cause as everyday, he gets a new mission, with Aya arriving every day to signal that there is a mission.

This results in poor performance sometimes with all the girls, excluding Ruby and particularly Moka since Tsukune's blood is the primary nourishment for vampires, to which she can't concentrate without his blood or him. With all the girls, they sometimes refuse to do work due to Tsukune's absence, but end up doing it anyway. He knows that he can't keep his identity secret forever. He has been thinking of leaving the Academy, but he will just leave all the girls heartbroken. He can't have that. Contractors are with personality, but Tsukune considers himself _just like any other contractor. _Emotionless, cold-hearted killers who do things to benefit themselves and liars. Though he worries about the girls, he has to shock them every time he appears with his mask, particularly Outer Moka as his scent is usually

They almost revealed his cover once as Tsukune's mask broke once, revealing his face to the harem and despite their plea, regardless, he had to shock them and used the ME to erase the memories of the girls within their meetings together, thus why he has to hide his identity. The Security Committee has made a promise to find 'The Blood Reaper', but no evidence has been found, thus making it harder to hide his true identity. He has to be swift, fast, and stealthy about his actions.

"I guess your right..." Moka said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Tsukune can tell the sadness in her voice and smiled. _Vampires._ He thought.

"Maybe a little bit Moka..." Moka's face lit up as she hungrily accepted the small offer and stepped forward, putting her hands around Tsukune's upper body and brings her mouth towards his neck before her sharp teeth pierce his warm skin.

Then the blood started to seep inside her mouth.

**A/N: I hope this was enough for my viewers! R&R! Cheers! ~ XxLe4tf0r4eadxX**


End file.
